


Futanari Ballbusting: Forced to Breed

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [37]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Camping, Cock & Ball Torture, Creepy, Demon, F/F, Fantasy, Footjob, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futanari, Haunted Houses, Hiding, Huge Dick, Huge balls, Mannequin, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Running, Running Away, Ryona, Sex, Shemale, Sisters, Succubus, Twins, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Villa, ballbusting, blowjob, cum leech, dickgirl, doll - Freeform, forest, leech - Freeform, living doll, mansion, pink skin, reverse ryona, tamakeri, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Two futanari sisters camp in a forest, but it quickly goes wrong as one gets kidnapped and the other raped repeatedly by female monstergirls
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Futanari Ballbusting: Forced to Breed

Sometimes, I dream about living in a castle... or at least in a house. A normal, warm house. I'm so jealous of people who have a place to stay overnight, who can rest when its dark and don't have to worry about rain or being robbed.

Well, that kind of life wasn't meant for me or my sister.

My name is Elysa, and I'm an orphan. A homeless orphan. And I live in the most dangerous, dire, dark region of the entire continent... the No Ball's Land.

Together with my sister, Claire, we live a nomadic life, preferring to camp out in the woods rather than the village. The only village... Grimjob, the place where the outcasts live. You see, we could try to get over to Neutria, but there are guards at the borders, elves with excellent eyesight, they could spot us even in the dark. And the elves don't take lightly when someone wants to trespass to their beloved motherlands. Next, there's Wild Fakinn Forests, but it's filled to the brim with amazons, orcs, and other buff bitches who would capture and rape us. And the Snowsack? No way, we'd freeze to death.

So what's left? Our beloved No Ball's Land. Barren, dry desert of dark purple earth with weird-ass pink trees, tentaclit infestations, the worst prison in the continent, Mummy Forests, the Dark Cathedral, and even a fucking portal straight to hell. Literally.

Now, is the NBL so different from other regions? No, not really. In other regions, everything wants to make sweet, gentle love to you, caress your skin, kiss your neck, and handle you with care, worship your nuts and stuff. Here? It wants to rape you in the most ferocious, rough way possible, suck the soul out of your dick, and annihilate your gonads. Welcome to my homeland!

And it's that much worse for me and my sister because we are both futanari. Our cocks are exactly 8in/20cm erect and flaccid, and our balls are apple-sized, dangling about the length of a pinky finger below our dicks. We both are 5'10"/178cm and have short-ish brown hair and eyes, fit bodies with great asses, decent boobs and quite toned muscles. All that 'carrying our belongings with us' and 'escaping from rapey dick-craving witches' sculptured out our bodies fairly nicely if I say so myself.  
By the way, all that about everything wanting to rape everything else here wasn't a thing I heard from someone's story. It was... from experience.

So, today, we settled that we definitely don't want to sleep in or near Grimjob. This village was cursed, and gossip was some folks escaped the Crusher prison recently, so we traveled west towards the Mummy Forests. Luckily, we knew how far one can wander into the woods and not meet a wet-pussied, totally cock-fixated group of mummies that wander aimlessly and only wait for futas to pass by. And no, they aren't zombies or zombie-like. They are immortal, yes, but they are just naked, hot ladies covered in skimpy bandage-like outfits. 

Anyway, with our bags on, we went onward, seeking a good place to stay overnight.

"Did you take the lube?" Claire asked after an hour or so of walking in silence. I was deep in thought and her question brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Of course I did. It's in the bag. I know I left it once, but we were in a hurry, remember?" I answered, looking back at my sister. I was the one on the lead for now, so she was following me.

"Yes, yes, the fuckin' slimes were on to us. But I just wanted to make sure... Masturbating without it is kinda awkward." Claire smirked.

"Ugh, everything here wants to suck your dick, and you still think about masturbation!" I scoffed, eyerolling at her deep bond with lube.

"... Hey, but 90% of those things ALSO want to destroy my testicles." She remarked, and I had to agree with her.

"Alright, alright, you-" I stopped. Not voluntarily, though. I looked down and saw that my right foot was ankle-deep in wet, mushy ground, "ah, shit... we're at the marshes." I stepped back and looked up. I could see through the tree crowns that it was getting dark. Well, it was kinda dark all the time anyway. The red, grim sky above No Ball's Land changed only slightly when it was day or night.

"I don't think we have any choice here, Elysa. We gotta camp here. It's either here or we go north, straight into overlord Lucida's territory, and immediately get caught by her sentries." Claire said, setting her backpack down by a tree and stretching.

"Wait..." I squinted my eyes in uncertainty, looking at the marsh before us. Because of the repetitiveness of those woods, I wasn't even sure where we were anymore.

"What?" Claire mumbled, taking out her bedroll, "You didn't take the lube after all?" She chuckled.

"No! Not that! I'm just... getting... this weird uneasy feeling. Do you think we are..." I gulped, turning to Claire. She could see the anxiety painted on my face pretty clearly.

"..." She straightened up and looked at me. Now her expression turned serious, "No... We didn't go that far west. It can't be."

I sighed heavily, looking around and rubbing my shoulders. It was getting pretty cold.

"Alright... if you say so. I'll get some wood for the fire then..." I said with my voice quite blank as I set my backpack down and started looking for twigs and such.

But what constantly needled my mind was that we accidentally made it to... her manor.

Luca Ripper's manor. 

She was only a legend, but those who wandered into the premises of her home would never come back... with their genitals intact, that is.

Once, No Ball's Land thrived with fertile soil and plentiful trade tracks, and at its peak, there she was.   
Countess Luca Deliere - an adored aristocrat who went... mad. And took crazy into a whole new plane of fucked-up. Tales say she bound her futa wife to bed and castrated her day and night, using magic and alchemy to regenerate her genitals as quickly as possible only to grind them back to dust again. She grew obsessed with destroying testicles and developed powerful, evil magic that corrupted a big-ass chunk of the continent we live on. Now everything that grows here, including the animals and some residents, wants to either rape you or castrate you.

Well, that gave me some shudders. So going back to reality, I gathered some sticks and went back to our little camp. But just as I set the branches down, right there, at the corner of my eye, I saw some movement.

I frowned and looked carefully between the trees. Nothing.

"Uh... Claire? I think I just saw something..."

"Yeah, right." Claire answered, taking out the lube and a bag of stolen fairy dust.

"I'm serious. It might have been a wild wolfgirl or some other crap that's in heat and... hunting." I stayed vigilant, going back to starting the fire, but I felt really nervous. Still... I preferred to be here, in the middle of the forest than to sit in Grimjob and be robbed and/or molested by weird people.

"Welp, if it's a wild monstergirl indeed, my sister, I have to assure you that I'll protect you. If it's a slimegirl, though... I would love to harvest some more lube!" Claire chuckled viciously, then snorted a large dose of fairy dust before shivering and exclaiming, "OouUUghHuuA~!!!"

I shook my head in disappointment. I was never into drugs, but I heard fairy dust was a powerful aphrodisiac. It makes futas last longer and have more intense orgasms, but in exchange, it increases the sensitivity of their testicles. If too much is used, it causes lingering, excruciating pain which stays for the whole day. Or... the futa could stay perma-hard, wanting to masturbate the whole day, even though their testicles are in agony. And that's exactly the kind of risk my sister would take only to have a nice jack-off session.

"Mhm... suit yourself." I answered, a bit annoyed. But now I just wanted to go to sleep. I started the fired and set up my bedroll, but in a sitting position on a stump beside a big rock, so I had a nice armchair. I wanted to stay on the lookout, besides the ground here was a bit wet.

"Yeah, whatever... now let me kindly relieve myself, sister, dear." Claire spoke, lying on her bedroll as she lubed up her hands and jammed them down her pants and started to touch herself. It wasn't anything that abnormal for us. We are together from the beginning, and we constantly masturbate in each other's presence.

I sighed and looked at the sky, which was dark-red now, with faint, blue stars glimmering through the red clouds. Then, it was all ruined by a slimy, sloppy sound of Claire jerking off. It was gonna be a great night indeed...

  
  


It was dark... really dark. Shit! Did I fall asleep? I heard some weird noises, so slimy and yucky, was Claire still masturbating?

I blinked, really stupid with sleep, my eyes adjusting to the dark as I moaned softly. I felt so... weird.

So... good?

Suddenly, my eyes opened wide as I felt something between my legs!

"Holy shit!!!" I yelled, my back pushing against the stone as I finally realized where the slurping sounds were coming from.

It wasn't Claire. It was a big, human-sized cum leech!

Not only was it human-sized, but it was humanoid! It was like a curvy, voluptuous woman with black, glistening skin. She didn't have hair, wrinkles, nipples, or basically anything that would be different from her slimy, black skin. She didn't even have eyes and nose, only those big, luscious lips with, what it looked like, lime-green lipstick on.

She was currently sucking and gobbling on my rock-hard erection between my legs. I must have forgotten to close my bedroll and had a wild sexual dream because my pants were stained with pre-cum. That's what probably led this cum leech to me. 

"C- Claire!" I panicked, looking over to Claire's... empty bedroll...

My eyes went even wider as I groaned and felt the glistening lady's soft hands wrapping around my hanging, pent-up testicles and cupping them, then massaging them just in a perfect way.

"Aah...! Fuck! G- Get off me..." I squirmed, my cock felt like it was going to explode any second now. She must have sucked on me while I was in deep sleep too, "C- CLAIRE! Where are you!!! O- Oh good God..."

My eyes went to the back of my skull as the leech went all the way down to the hilt, deepthroating me and making her throat pulsate. It felt like millions of little tongues caressed my cock, licking it from every angle and just slurping sloppily as I sat there, helplessly.

I knew about cum leeches. We've encountered a few with Claire, and what we learned was... that it was almost damn impossible to get one off of our dick, unless you are flaccid and there is a LOT of lube involved. If you're hard, good luck. She will stay glued to you and suck you off for hours!

But that wasn't even my biggest concern. Where the fuck was Claire!? She could have gone for a leak, but what if something kidnapped her?! I had to get this black thing off me now.

"Hey, get off! Ohhh gOd!" My voice cracked and my toes curled as the leech lady started bobbing her head aggressively, twisting her throat to maximize pleasure.

She was between my thighs and her hands were on my testicles, and they tend to hold them in place quite harshly if you want to escape...

My legs moved on their own, straightening and bending as I moaned and arched my head back, hitting the cold hard rock.

"Fffffuck I'm gonna cummmm!!!" I groaned heavily, my hands gripping the side of the stump I sat on, feeling lightheaded.

The leech probably felt I was close because she upped her tempo, zooming with her delicious lips up and down the base of my dick, her throat caressing and rubbing my entire length while the little tongues in her mouth worked overtime to get me to release that delicious, nutritious dose of jizz down her throat.

She did look a bit thin, she probably didn't feed in some time now...

To throw me over the edge, she deepthroated me, her lips kissing my lower abdomen as her hands worked wonders on my balls, squishing them, kneading at them, and rubbing them with her fingers.

I released a defeated groan which turned into a breathless exhale, my face going red as my eyes crossed.

My big balls churned, contracting up with the lady's guidance as I came, waves upon waves of cum splattering inside her as she still turned her head to both sides, coaxing my orgasm.

Even when I was ejaculating, her throat rubbed and 'licked' on my dick, and her hands squished my gonads ever so lightly, still with care though.

Now, yes, I did say everything here wants to rape you. And this wanted it too. She would never stop. And if I didn't cooperate, she would bust my balls good, incapacitating my legs and sucking on my seed while I lie on the ground, groaning from ball pain.

I was fucked.

And did she stop when I finished cumming? Of course not.

"aGhghh... fuck me... ah! P- Please stop..." I moaned when the last drops of my cum gushed out of my erect cock, but she kept going.

With intense care and eagerness, she went back all the way to the tip and started to suck on it, her long, green, slimy tongue wrapping around in spirals around my shaft before her hands joined, interlacing her fingers and moving her hands up and down my penis. She wanted to drain the girls to the last drop. Only then she would leave me alone.

My sight was getting woozy. I felt weak as I finished my first orgasm and collapsed on the stump helplessly.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP

SUCK, SUCK, SUCK

RUB, RUB, RUB

The leech was zooming her hands up and down my cock as her big lips suckled on my flared helmet, and I felt so weak!

With the last of my strength, I reached for her head and tried to push it away, but she didn't let me! She was quite strong, after all, she was one big muscle. With a lot of fat in a lot of right places.

I had one last trick to try out.

Slowly, with no sudden moves, I got up, looking down at her, on her knees, sucking me off still.

It felt so great...

My mind was really going crazy.

This creature was literally made to suck cocks. To feed on cum. And she was an expert at it.

"Alright, you big slimy slut. If you want it... take it!!!"

I grabbed her head and pushed my cock right down her throat, stepping forward and fucking her head like crazy.

Her hands went back to support herself as her body was now arching backward and she took my big dick like a champ.

Even though I was in a more dominative position, she still tried to bob her head as I fucked her throat.

With my legs straddling her head, I activated my furious, horny, absolutely shameless side, and even though I was tired, my eyes lit up as I fucked that leech's throat like my life depended on it.

Or rather... if Claire's life depended on it.

After a minute, I felt my heavy testicles contract again, and I arched back as my cock blasted down her throat. The thick, sweltering hot cum gushed out as I stood there, moaning with lust. My dick was angled straight down, and the leech sucked on it stubbornly bobbing her head as I came, wanting to milk me dry.

I wanted to run, but my body felt overwhelmed by my powerful orgasm. I trembled, grunting in bliss as my entire penis was massaged by that girl... lady... thing's throat muscles, contracting around it and nearly crushing it with the pressure.

And just as I finished cumming, I saw my opportunity.

The leech wanted to go back and forward again, taking more of my penis, so I lunged forward!

My cock sprung up, escaping the leech's lips and tongue and I fell forward, leaving a trace of jizz behind me.

Panting frantically, I turned to my back and started to crawl away as I saw the leech lady crawl on all fours, her mouth open, leaking saliva and some... other strange leech lubricant. She wanted my cock back where it belonged. Embraced by her warm throat. ... It was kinda cold out here, I'll admit.

"Get away!!!" I yelled, grabbing Claire's bedroll and throwing it over the leech, which disoriented it.

I took the occasion to absolutely bolt out of there, stumbling and nearly tripping again, I ran into the woods.

Huffing and swaying on my legs, I stopped after a 30 second sprint.

Looking around, I saw that I was... nowhere. Middle of the fucking forest.

I was lost, I didn't see my sister, and the only bloody thing I had on me was an old, loose shirt and a pair of shoes. Absolutely fantastic.

With no idea what to do next, I picked a direction and just went onward, strongly hoping that I will find anything at all that would tell me where Claire was. I didn't want to call her name, because that would attract some... unwanted attention.

After a few minutes of wandering endlessly, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Faint glimmering coming from below the red leaves.

Frowning, I approached it and crouched down. Picking up the leaf, I saw that the glimmering was, in fact, coming off of the leaf itself. It was... fairy dust!

"Claire...!" I whisper-yelled, getting up and looking around carefully.

All woods, all red leaves, all... nothing.

But then! I saw it! Rushing through trees, I ran towards a stone structure.

Reaching its gates, I finally realized where I was...

Luca Ripper's manor.

With goosebumps and cold dread overwhelming my head, I looked down at the stairs leading to the entrance and saw... lube.

It left a trail! And there were some particles of fairy dust in there too. So my worst fears came true. Claire was inside the manor.

I couldn't leave her... I just couldn't. We never leave each other, and we always come to the other one's aid. So just like that, I marched on, determined to find my sister.

Passing the grim, grey corridors of the seemingly abandoned, dusted manor, I heard some creepy sounds from far end of corridors I walked by, but I kept telling myself it was just the building moving...

There were tons of corridors here... I must have wandered through a side entrance since there wasn't any main hall, just doors, doors and more doors.

But then, I spotted another drop of lube and some fairy dust! Unless someone else is snorting drugs here, which is highly unlikely, it meant Claire was here!

I rushed, following the trail, but I got a little too excited and slammed head-first into something... hard.

My head pulsated with pain as I fell on my back, covering my face and head.

"Auuuu..." I grunted, slowly opening my eyes, and looking at what I ran into.

Oh crap, that is just too creepy...

A naked, weirdly perfect human doll resembling a young woman lied in front of me, its limbs twisted in different angles from the impact. She had long, black hair and curvy body, but the word best describing her would be just fit! Her body had some marks on it, where joints connected, or the outline of the ribs were visible, presumably to... allow her swift movement?

I sat up, caressing my head in pain.

"God... that hurts..."

"h- hu- r ts." I heard from the doll.

"?!" I froze and looked the girl. She twitched, then, her eyes lit up!

Golden, dominating irises were displayed as the living doll started to un-twist her joints, which clicked into their spaces. In a matter of seconds, she stood before me, totally naked, with D-cup breasts and a perfectly designed, child-brearing hips. She was designed to be ideal!

"Ap- ply ing. Plea-sure. Sta y. C- alm." The girl said, her voice cracking and changing pitch as she lunged forward straight at me!

She tackled me and slipped behind me like a snake, embracing my neck and moving her legs around my waist, slamming her heels into my large, unexpecting testicles, which totally debilitated me.

I groaned and my eyes started to tear up, but I tried to fight, still! Her grip was strong, but I tried to pry her hands away... to no avail.

"Cu- m. Ex tract- ion." The living doll recited, and as my genitals were already exposed, she hold me tight and put her feet on my penis, rubbing it up and down in a quite rough pace.

Just before I wanted to scream 'too rough! too dry!' I felt that my cock was... being lubricated!

There were small openings just below her ankle that sprayed my cock with a wet gel, enabling her... surprisingly soft and pleasant soles and toes to wrap and stroke my growing erection while she held me tightly. Maybe a little too tightly.

"Mppgh-" I wanted to scream, but she covered my mouth, her other arm nearly choking me.

"Org- asm. Re qui- red. Sta y. C- alm." She stated firmly, holding me in place and giving me a footjob.  
"Lac- k. Of. Co- operation. Will. Re sul- t. In. Disci-plinary. Puni sh ment."

I panicked and tried to move my legs, but she used hers to spread them apart before driving both her heels into my helpless gonads lying on the floor, grinding them against it mercilessly. I could see in the corner of my vision that her eyes turned red.

"Plea- se. Sta y. C- alm." She said with the monotone voice, still crushing my exposed testicles, which was incredibly painful. It only resulted in me thrashing around as my muffled screams resounded in the room.

"STOHGP! STOPPP!!" I tried to yell, but she then raised her feet and slammed them down again, this time flattening my balls with her soles, making my legs straighten up and tremble, my toes curling from helpless agony.

If that wasn't enough, she started to roll her feet forward, nearly spreading my balls across the floor like butter on bread. This made me cringe hard, my body at the verge of passing out from the pain, but that, weirdly, resulting in me relaxing, probably due to how weak I was.

My body was covered in sweat, and I was pale. That excessive nut-cracking made the doll think I wasn't a threat anymore, so she moved on with the footjob, wrapping her cute toes around my shaft and moving them up and down, which felt fantastic! Shame I was in a near-catatonic state!!!

She forced me to orgasm no longer than a minute later, making my cock spew out a small puddle of cum on the floor while she accelerated her feet to zoom smoothly along my length, aaaaaand then I passed out...

...

After an unidentified amount of time later, I finally woke up, gasped, and sat up. I was still in the same corridor, but it was bright outside, and as I recall, I entered the villa in the early morning.

"Fuck..." I grunted, looking around, and I nearly had a heart attack as I turned my head around and saw legs! But as I looked up, I saw the same living doll, but... turned off. She must have gone into some kind of sleep mode or ran out of energy. Good.

Huffing, I looked down between my legs, my dick limp and my balls actually as big as ever. It seemed they replenished themselves when I was out, which wasn't really helpful if everything here wants to rape me.

Suddenly, it hit me hard, my sister! Claire! I haven't seen her for about 12 hours now, and I didn't make any progress with finding her. I mean I did stumble upon this manor, but I was praying she was alright.

Standing up slowly and steadily, I grunted as my nuts ached. It could have been all those nutshots the doll served me, or I just came too darn much. But I couldn't think about myself right now. I have neglected searching for my sister for too long.

With a determined face, I ran forward, my large gonads slapping against my thighs, making me huff, but I didn't care. I had to run! I had to look in every corner, every room!

And so I did. The corridors were long and grim, and it was pretty dark. I was scared, but I pushed on, looking for any clue whatsoever. Anything that could hint as to where Claire was!

Finally, after 10 minutes of just running around, I ran past a T-section, seeing something in the corner of my eye. I stopped and turned back, sticking my head around the corner. There, in the middle of another long corridor, lied a familiar-looking pair of shorts. Claire's shorts!

"Claire...!" I exclaimed, picking up the pants and looking around, but all I was met with was silence... and a faint, repeating sound of something splashing in the distance.

Frowning, I slowly went forward, more careful now as I listened carefully. There was a large, wooden door at the end of the corridor, and the sound originated somewhere behind it.

Opening the door slowly, I took a look inside. Another long corridor, but one in a different style appeared in front of me. The color of the walls was deep, dark purple, and there were candles on the ground, glowing a bright pink hue.

The sound I heard moments ago was louder now, and coming from the right. I followed it, and the closer I got, the more obvious it was what the origin of this sound might have been.

It was loud, obscene, rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh. If I wasn't mortally terrified, I could say someone was clapping some serious cheeks right there.

I reached another wooden door, this one smaller and ajar.

Gulping, I carefully, slowly opened it and heard the clapping quite vividly coming from my right.

Entering the room, I saw... Claire.

With a pink, purple-haired, curvy succubus slapping her pussy against my sister's hips with great eagerness, trapping Claire beneath her in a mating press. Claire's cock was rock hard, and her nuts looked quite deflated, and she wasn't moving, making the succubus use her body as she pleased.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, looking down at Claire in terror. Her eyes were on the back of her skull, she was lying limp with an ahe-gao, but not quite the positive, smiling one. She was milked for hours. Her pelvic region was plastered in her cum, and her legs were up, being held by the succubus which started at her, leaning over greatly and just working her hips to please herself with my sister's penis.

As I was staring in shock at what was happening before me, the succubus suddenly raised her hips high, making Claire exit her, and then slammed down, making Claire gurgle and her now depleted balls contract, releasing a load deep into the pink woman above her.

*SPLOOSH* 

*SPLOOGE*

My sister's body twitched every now and then, a line of drool leaking from her mouth as she didn't even acknowledge I was here. Or that she just came. She was in a different reality.

"Y- You bitch! You kidnapped my sister!" I yelled, stepping forward, but that was a mistake.

The succubus, which was still rapidly moving her pussy up and down close to my sister's tip, suddenly froze.

She slowly raised up, standing with a big, bulged belly, presumably filled to the brim with Claire's seed, and then started to shiver, the cum in her stomach being somehow converted or transported into her large titties, which inflated and now were fairly close to an H-cup!

Her head then turned to me, and I gasped in horror. Her eyes were totally black, with no irises, just an empty void that somehow emanated a lustful look.

My eyes were wide in fear, I was trembling.

The succubus giggled sweetly, her mouth beaming into a brilliant smile full of sharp teeth before she lunged at me, but I dashed to the side, my reflexes sharp after years of avoiding such attacks.

I bolted out of the room, tears in my eyes as I thought about Claire, all that time I was looking for her, she must have been her, drained by that demon.

And worst of all, I could be next.

I had to run. I zoomed across the purple corridor, and then quickly found my way to the large wooden door, hearing the rapid, nearing footsteps of the pink girl right behind me, but I didn't dare to check if she was there. I just ran as fast as I could!

The corridors in this mansion were like a maze. I wanted to lose her somewhere in this labyrinth, but my face went pale as I had no idea where the exit was. I was trapped here... and Claire! My poor sister. I had to get back! I had to get her!

I was running so fast, my heard was pumping so loudly and my ears pulsating so loud that I didn't even realize that her pursuit ended.

Finally stopping and wheezing from the extensive running and adrenaline, I looked back and saw an empty corridor.

They all looked the same, but I wasn't running in a fairly complicated manner, so I decided to go back. I had to, for Claire.

After tracing my way back and looking around each corner, I finally reached the large wooden door. But as I wanted to touch the doorknob, I heard her! Rapid, naked footsteps against the tiled floor, approaching from the nearby corridor.

I had to act fast, so I dashed into one of the rooms to the sides, closing the door and looking around, seeing a wardrobe. I quickly got inside, hiding amongst the really old clothes.

There was only a small gap between the wardrobe's doors, so I had vision over the middle portion of the room.

It got quiet for a moment, but then, my fears came true. I heard the door open.

Slow, soft footsteps got louder and closer, and then I finally saw her, the pink demon, as she passed right in front of my hiding spot.

I covered my mouth and held my breath, praying that she would leave.

But then, a black, void-filled eye blocked my vision.

The demon opened the wardrobe doors, making me scream in surprise.

She grasped my arms and tried to pull me out, but I stood firm, reaching my boots to the hinges of the doors and pulling back, fighting the succubus.

She was really strong and I realized how she could easily subdue Claire, especially if my stupid sister saw those curves and didn't fight in the beginning. But after she was weakened by her first couple of orgasms, this demon could easily pin her down and have her way with her.

But I wasn't going to let go! I groaned, gritting my teeth as I looked this bitch in her black eyes.

"You're not taking me in! I won't be your slave!!!" I spat in her face, which probably made her angry because she grimaced and ended my struggle by shooting her knee up into my exposed testicles.

I had no way of defending myself since my legs were spread, and her knee rammed my girls hard, instantly turning off my whole body. My eyes crossed and I released a pathetic whimper.

The succubus grinned again, showing me that creepy smile of hers before she let me fall on my knees and then face-first onto the floor.

She kicked me on the side, making me roll into the carpet, facing the ceiling now.

"Ghhh..." I gurgled as she raised my legs and approached me, getting ready to lock me in a mating press, exposing my genitals so to rape me mercilessly, "Ghet off me..." I groaned, trying to fight back, but seeing that I'm still struggling, she wound up her leg and sent it forward, ramming her knee into my unprotected balls again, which made me cringe hard, my entire body trembling as my eyes rolled to the back of my skull.

My body felt weak as I felt her reaching her hand down between my legs and grab my penis, rapidly stroking it and rubbing her clit against my aching balls. Her hand felt immensely good and made me hard against my will. I was still struggling to breathe after those two knees minced my gonads against my pelvic bone, and her masturbating me didn't help.

After I got half-hard, she thought it would suffice and guided my cock into her pussy, splashing her ass cheeks down on my balls, already making me go all the way to the hilt inside her.

My back arched as I felt incredible. Her insides were so warm and soft, yet tight, embracing my cock with love and lust.

She leaned over me and started to work her hips, thrusting down, engulfing my penis before going up, stopping at the tip, and slamming into my nuts with her butt again. It wasn't that big of an impact, but it wasn't harmless too.

But my mind went crazy over her pussy, she had to have some effect on my head because I quickly forgot about why I was here in the first place. The harder I thought, the harder I've become, ignoring my true reason here. I just wanted to fuck her, be her servant!

Fuck she was hot and tight! She was raping me just like that, rubbing her inner walls all along my hard penis, going faster and faster. This was not some slow love-making session. She wanted my seed.

The succubus bit her lower lip and made her fat ass jiggle with each motion as she went up and down, forcing my erection to feel all those sensations, her pussy clamping down on my rod and milking it.

She went on faster, rapidly ramming her pussy down, sucking the cum out of my cock. My hips were shaking, I wanted to feel it all, to give her my cum. And she was so rough, so quick! 

I couldn't hold it for long, and before I knew it, my climax finally made me swoon, my dick erupting with jizz, making the succubus purr in delight and slap her ass down on my orgasming jewels.

Waves of semen gushed out of my slit, plastering her insides, and all the time I was orgasming beneath her, she gyrated her hips, coaxing my climax to make it last as long as possible. She blushed hard, but I saw that she wasn't satisfied.

With one last clap, her pussy swallowed all of my dong, and I spurted out the last of my cum...

But then, she raised her pelvis and began anew, milking my cock and fucking me like I was a sex toy.

I couldn't resist. Why would I? This felt fantastic. I didn't remember why I came here, but I knew I found my purpose. To be fucked by that succubus for eternity. 

My tongue went out as I gasped and growled in pleasure, her tight pussy clamping down on my hard cock again as I moved my hips on my own now, thrusting into her tight fuckbox.

With her fast thrusts, I came again a minute later, cumming my heart out inside of her. Another big load was extracted from my nuts, which heavily fell down after contracting and releasing a load.

I sighed in bliss, my body feeling weak.

But she started again.

I felt really exhausted. Was she ready again?

I don't know if I could keep up...

In that pace, she'll drain me dry.

I groaned and felt light-headed as I released another thick serpentine of cum into her.

Fuck... I was going to faint. She was still pumping into my cum-covered dick, pushing onto me and forcing me to release once again.

My vision got blurry and I fell limp, feeling only those sweet nether lips of hers sliding along my length.

My body twitched helplessly, I didn't resist anymore.

Why would I?

This felt fantastic.  
  
After she made me blast a healthy load into her couple more times, I felt that finally, she let my dick exit her. I groaned and squirmed, and my wrists were grabbed and pulled. I was being dragged somewhere along the ground, but my vision was too blurry and I felt too weak, fainting shortly after that.  
  
I woke up in a dimly lit room or rather a dungeon, where I was chained to a table. It was designed to keep me in a spread eagle kind of position, spreading my legs and exposing my genitals fully. I felt something going up and down my shaft, and as I looked down I saw the succubus clapping her ass against my hips. She was still raping me, and it seemed that this 'torture' wouldn't end any time soon.

The succubus looked back at me with a grin before upping the tempo. With tears in my eyes and my whole body twitching, I cried out as my cock erupted with seed again, making me eyes go to the back of my skull.

And just as I was about to pass out, I saw Claire, beside me, on a similar table, being raped by a very similar succubus...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Feel free to join our discord group to have fun together, review stories, RP and create your own futa or female OCs!  
> https://discord.gg/WmkcgU6  
> Much luv~


End file.
